Exorcist Akuma
by Pandatryoshka
Summary: "Look at that. . . . So pitiful. Who knew I'd be visiting this place so soon?" Allen. . . . Bring Allen back!" A creepy laugh echoed in the small gray room. "As you wish."
1. Intro

Exorcist Akuma

Written by: Moi! THE AWESOME ME!  
Disclaimer: Katsura-sensei owns D.G-M. And needs to draw faster.

A/N: -hides behind Allen, Kanda and Lavi- H-hey… Don't hate me for not writing what I need to write, but last night I read some pretty angsty stuff. And the angst/drama stuck to me. This is the result. Oh, and I'm pretty happy because I don't think anyone's had this idea before. xD –spins around- Yay~! And I wrote this because I wanted to try myself at writing angst/drama/whatever you wanna call it. So yeah… And tell me what you think, please? (Yes, I'm very sure I don't deserve it… =m=)

_Intro:_

"_Look at that. . . . So pitiful. Who knew I'd be visiting this place so soon?"_

_A creepy laugh echoed in the room, sending shivers down Lavi's neck and arms.  
He looked up at the Earl, trying to stop crying._

"_Allen. . . . Bring Allen back!"_

_He knew this was wrong, he knew the Millennium Earl was his enemy, he knew!  
But he wanted to see Allen again so bad he didn't care._

"_. . . Really? I thought. . . . I thought you were supposed to be a Bookman in training. You're not supposed to have these kinds of ties."_

_The redhead laughed bitterly, tears still streaking down his face._

"_Yes. Yes, I know. But I have to see him. Bring him back and stop messing with me already! Kanda will probably kill us, so it's fine. It's fine. . . ."  
". . . .As you wish."_

_Lavi sighed and closed his eyes, telling himself over and over that it was fine, and this was to see Allen alone.  
A choked sob, not coming from him, roused him out of his thoughts.  
Allen, as an Akuma skeleton, was before him, crying._

"_Lavi?! Why–? Why did you-? Why aren't you-?"_

_He couldn't seem to finish his sentences, so Lavi looked down at his hands and answered slowly._

"_Allen, I had to see you again. Even though. . . . Even though I had to ask him. I'm sorry, Allen, I really am."  
"Lavi! It doesn't matter if you wanted to see me again! Do you realize how complicated this could get? I mean. . . . Oh, Lavi, you idiot rabbit. . . . What am I going to do now?"_

_The Earl, who'd been standing silently for a while, made a huffing noise and pointed at Lavi._

"_Kill him. Wear his skin. You should know by now, A~llen~ Wa~lker~."  
"I knew this was coming. . . . Go ahead, Allen."_

_Lavi closed his eyes and smiled, and not a minute had passed before blood spattered on the walls and the Earl was singing 'Happy Birthday' to his new Akuma._

"_Go."_

_He whispered, after Allen, 'wearing' Lavi, had stood up._

"_Wear Lavi. Kill. Level up. Don't get caught."_

_Lavi, or Allen, or the two as an Akuma, nodded slowly and exited through the door, leaving the Earl behind.  
Oh, this was going to be interesting.  
Perhaps this. . . .  
This was what he needed to do in order to throw the Black Order into chaos._


	2. Chapter 1

Exorcist Akuma – Chapter One

Written by: Moi! THE AWESOME ME!  
Disclaimer: Katsura-sensei owns D.G-M. And needs to draw faster. (I mean, really!)

A/N: Hi, I'm back at nine something in the evening to write this… short chapter for you two reviewers. I mean… I checked the stats on this, and there were 79 views. Two reviews. Nice move, guys, really nice… Oh, and Allen, I'm sorry for killing you and Lavi off in the intro… Also, there isn't much in this chapter, sooo…-bricked-

Chapter One: (A week after the intro)

"Have fun on your mission!"

Komui waved goodbye at Lenalee and Kanda, who were just leaving his office.  
Lenalee waved back, but Kanda 'che'd' under his breath.

"Bye, nii-san! Do your work while I'm gone, okay?"  
". . . .I'll try, Lenalee."

She laughed and shook her head, hoping he really would do his work.

"W-well, I'm going to wait for you, okay? Hurry up."

Kanda glanced at her as he said this, and Lenalee nodded.

"Okay, I will. Hey, don't you think it was strange Lavi didn't say goodbye to us? He usually does."

Kanda 'che'd' again.

"Why would I care?"  
"Aw, don't be that way. Anyway, I think I don't have anything to do before we leave, so we might as well go now."

The bluette samurai nodded.

"Ikuzo." (1)

_Timeskip, If You Please~_

"Well, that was the last Akuma. . . ."

Lenalee looked around and dusted her jacket off.  
Smoke rose from the ground, telling of their fight against several level ones and a level two.  
Kanda just 'che'd' and sheathed Mugen.

"Let's go. It's a while until the station."

Lenalee nodded and glanced around one more time before hurrying after the bluette.  
Somewhere behind her, she was sure she saw another Akuma. . . .

_Meanwhile-_

"Wh-at?"

Tyki turned around to look at the Earl, who'd popped up behind him.

"You want me to take the new Akuma around?"  
"Yes, Tyki-pon, I do. And quickly. He has a new mission soon, you know."

The Portuguese man sighed and stood up.

"Fine. But I don't really like having to talk to Shounen and his idiot rabbit friend, you know. At least not in this form."

He stalked off, leaving the Earl alone with his plans.  
Tyki was rather fed up with his current mission, because said Akuma wasn't making himself seen.  
It was almost as if he wasn't the mindless level one he was meant to be.

_Wait, the last time I talked to Hakshaku, he was level three. He certainly still has a big appetite. _

Almost like the Earl programmed him to evolve differently.  
Tyki sighed, rolled his eyes at himself and peeked around a corner to see the new Akuma.

". . . .Oi, Alli. . . .(2) Porra (3), Sen'nen Hakshaku! How do you expect me to talk to Shounen without feeling like an idiot?!"  
"Hmm? Oh, Noah-sama, sa. . . ."

Tyki smirked slightly and leaned on the wall.

"Shounen. . . . Or. . . . Baka usagi. . . . Whatever. Sen'nen Hakshaku wants me to show you around."  
"Noah-sama is going to show us around, sa? Well. . . ."

Tyki was about to shrug and turn around when Sen'nen Hakshaku's sickeningly sweet voice rang through the realm.

"Tyki-pon~! I need your help right _now!"  
_"Coming. . . . Porra. . . ."

Tyki quickly left to do whatever the Earl had planned for him.  
Five minutes had passed and Alli was about to leave again to eat some more, but he was interrupted by Lulu Bell.

"You're to go to the Black Order Headquarters. I think you know where that is. . . . Now go."

Rasutoru surfaced and grinned, slightly sadistically.

"Hai, Noah-sama, sa. . ."

And he disappeared for his former home.  
Sen'nen Hakshaku, who'd just finished talking to Tyki, watched 'Alli' leave for his destination.

"Oh, this will be interesting~. . . ."

_End Note:_

_Well, hi! Here's a nice A/N for you~.  
There were some numbers in this chappie~. So I'll try to explain as best as possible~:_

_1: 'Let's go' - Japanese_

_2: A strange combination of Allen and Lavi that my friends and I came up with. _

_3: 'Darn it' – Portuguese_

_Review, please. I eat them. Heh. _


	3. Chapter 2

Exorcist Akuma – Chapter 2

Written by: Moi. The _awesome _moi.  
Disclaimer: Katsura-sensei owns D.G-M and needs to draw faster.

A/N: Weeell, I'm back! With a new chapter for the reviewers! –cough- I also need to finish some sewing… Well, enjoy this chapter~! –has a pitchfork- And don't forget to review…

~O~O~O~

Komui sighed and rubbed his forehead, causing the bluette samurai before him to huff exasperatedly.

"And why did you call me? We already searched everywhere."  
"But they've been missing for a week and two days already, Kanda!"

Said samurai rolled his eyes.

"Weren't they on a mission?"  
"The Finder they were with hasn't contacted us since Tuesday!"  
"What does that mean, exactly?"

Kanda growled under his breath and crossed his arms.

". . . .And I suppose you want me to look for them?"

Komui nodded and sat back in his chair.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry for pushing you into this, but everyone's away. And we can't send Finders."

Kanda 'che'd' and turned around, ready to walk away saying he'd do it, but Komui started again.

"Oh, and Kanda. . . . I heard you were dating Allen and Lavi. So I thought it wouldn't bother you as much to – Ah!"

Kanda had unsheathed Mugen and was pointing it at Komui's throat.

"Don't even _think _of continuing."  
"I-I'm sorry."

Kanda 'che'd' again and turned to leave, this time with no extra comments from Komui.

_The idiot… Okay, so I might be dating them, but. . . ._

_Meanwhile. . . ._

"_I have leveled up. Thank you for the meal."_

A certain Akuma looked at the bloody corpse of a Finder.  
It sighed and reverted to its human form, known as Lavi.

"_Time to hunt again."_

_Somewhere Else-_

"No, we haven't seen him, miss. But we – Eh?!"

_AGAIN WITH THE 'MISS'!_

Kanda threatened to stab the old man in front of him.  
He was working his way around Germany, where Allen and Lavi's last mission was.  
And he'd been called 'miss' by everyone he met.

"I'm a _male!"  
"_Y-yes, very sorry, _sir."_

He huffed and re-sheathed Mugen.

"Well, if you haven't seen him, I'll be off."  
"O-okay, _sir. . . ."  
_"Che."

He walked off to interrogate another poor citizen.  
No such luck.  
After three hours of asking and receiving 'no' as an answer, he decided to look in the woods.  
He'd just thought he might as well give up when a familiar voice rang out from behind him.

"Kanda, sa! Why are you here, sa? I thought you were on a mission in Poland, sa!"  
"Baka Usa – You called me 'Kanda'!"  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that, sa?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed, and he put his hand on Mugen.  
Lavi looked a little scared, but shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Lavi would never call me 'Kanda'. Who are you?"  
"Heh. I didn't think I could get away with this in the first place. . . ."  
"You're - !"  
"That's right. . . . I am. And if you want to find those two, you'll have to go through me."

A/N: -evil laugh- Dramatic cliffhanger. Or so I hope. Meh. REVIEW! –has pitchfork- No, I'm serious.


	4. Chapter 3

Exorcist Akuma – Chapter 2

Written by: Moi. The _awesome _moi.  
Disclaimer: Katsura-sensei owns D.G-M and needs to draw faster.

A/N: Uhm… Hiii! Before we get to the boring A/N, I must tell you something. Ahem. This chapter was written by my friend, and he decided (because 'I couldn't help it!') to put crack in it. And I know I said it's supposed to be angst-y and dramatic-y and not at all funn-y, but we can't seem to help it. But don't worry, the last part makes up for it. xD Anyway: thank you for the reviews earlier~. I was so happy when I found 7 reviews instead of no new ones! xD Oh, and. . . .

In reply to Alex Penedo – Chapter 2 and 3)  
The meanings were in the bottom. Heehee~.  
And yeah, it _might _be Lulu Bell~.  
Or a rabbit on crack.  
. . . .Maybe it's a snake on crack.  
You'll find out here.  
Oh, and nope, Lavi would never call Yuu-tan Kanda.

~O~O~O~

"Who're you?!"

Kanda asked, unsheathing Mugen and taking a surprised step backwards.

"And why've you got rabbit ears?"  
"Meh. You're no fun! I thought your eyes would pop out. Meh."

The maroon-haired boy in front of him stuck out his tongue and folded his arms.  
Kanda _stared._

"_Who _are you? Will you answer me already?!"  
"Erik West. I'm Lulu Bell's little sister. But you've never met me before. Don't you think my ears are cool?!"  
"_. . . .No. _Where are they? And you said I'm going to have to get through you to find Lavi and Allen. . . . You don't have a weapon with you."

Erik shrugged and sat down, crossing his legs and annoying Kanda so much he thought his head would burst.

"Nope! I was kidding. I can't just go around fighting randomly like that. If I fight, I gotta have a plan. And I'm not allowed to tell you. Sen'nen-tama and Lero are being meanie-meanie to me."  
"Che. You just wasted my time."  
". . . .Do you know any kawaii girls?"  
"Why are you asking me that?!"  
"'Coz if you do I'll consider giving you a hint."

Erik winked, received a whack on the head and sighed.

"I have a friend. . . . Her name last name is Lee. But her brother would kill you if you tried to get close to her."

Kanda folded his arms and thought for a minute more.

"That's all, because I don't consider any other girl I know 'kawaii'. Now will you tell me or will I run you through with Mugen?"  
"I'll tell you. . . . Maybe. They're with my big sister. She's been bugging them to 'level up already! You have a big mission ahead of you!' "

Kanda thought something was a little odd in the last sentence, but Erik went on:

"But don't ask what the mission is. I don't know that much, 'kay?"  
"Che. Where is Lulu Bell?"  
"Wandering around the whole world."

The maroon haired rabbit boy replied gleefully, but put his hands up when Mugen was unsheathed again.

"Okay, okay! She's in Australia!"  
"Where exactly in Australia?!"  
"I don't know that much either!"  
". . . . . .Che."

Erik stuck his tongue out at Kanda and turned around.

"I'm going back. You're seriously no fun at all."  
"Che. See if I care."

He began walking back to the town, thinking of why Kami-sama decided to torture him like this, and what was off about what Erik had told him.  
Then it hit:

'Level up.'

'_Level up'? Why would Allen or Lavi level up unless they were. . . . No, that couldn't be possible! Komui received a report yesterday from Lavi. And the day before that, one from Allen. They even included why they were so late in sending their reports. So that couldn't be possible._

He frowned, deep in thought.

"None of them died, I'm sure of that. . . . Che. . . . Why am I worrying about this?!"

Just then, though, his wireless golem popped out of his knapsack and Komui's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"_Kanda, Noise Marie in Australia has reported seeing Lulu Bell with an Akuma that he suspected Lavi to be part of."  
_"What?! Komui, what are you saying? The Baka Usagi is an Akuma?"  
_". . . .We're still looking into that possibility."  
_"He's stupid, but I don't think he'd do something as stupid as turning himself and another into an Akuma!"  
"_Kanda, I know what you mean, but we're not sure yet. I'll tell you if it turns out to be Lavi, okay?"  
_"It better not be. . . . Baka Usagi."

He heard Komui sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"_Kanda, I'm going to let you go for now. Marie is calling."_

Kanda nodded even though Komui couldn't see and told him he'd wait until then.

_Baka Usagi. . . . If it really is you or Moyashi. . . ._

A/N: Nihao ma! It's me, Panda-chan. And my friend Feliks. xD We wrote this together. I kinda hope the last part made up for Erik's silliness at the start. Yep, he's Feliks's OC. But don't worry, he won't show up as much in later chapters. . . . Maybe. Leave a review, please! We really wanna know what you think! And if you have any suggestions of characters we should include then tell us! Feliks said we should make a free talk for the charries. xD So here it is….

**Allen: **Why'd the authors kill me off so early? No fair.  
**Lavi**: -shrug- I dunno! Please don't ask me. Try Yu-chan.  
**Kanda**: It's Kanda. –unsheathes Mugen-  
**Allen**: -sighs- Here we go again.  
**Lavi**: -giggles- You can't kill me! He'd just appear! –points to Sen'nen Ko-  
**Sen'nen Ko**: Konbawa! –creepy voice- I have come with your pay! Panda has passed out because she read this doujinshi and lost too much blood. So. . . –hands out slightly bloody dollars-  
**Allen**: -squirm- I'm suddenly not hungry.  
**Kanda**: -gives his pay back- I demand money that isn't bloody! And make it yen! I'm going back to Japan after this anyway!  
**Sen'nen Ko**: Heeheehee. Did you forget I leveled more than half of Japan?  
**Kanda**: In the anime! This is real life!  
**Allen**: -facepalm- We're leaving now. . . . We need to rehearse some more.  
**Together**: Please leave a review! Panda will put us out of business if you don't!–throws lollipops to readers-


	5. Chapter 4

Exorcist Akuma – Ch 4

Written By: Me. Annika.  
Disclaimer: I don't own D.G-M. At all.

A/N: Hallo thar! I'm late! I know it. Don't kill me. Otherwise no more Exorcist Akuma for you! Anyway, I won't bother you with the reasons of the lateness of this chapter. So read it. Now.

Kanda had been waiting for Komui to call him back about the Akuma, but he was taking forever with it.  
He was about to take his golem and throw it on the ground and stab it several times with Mugen declaring how useless Komui was taking forever to call him again and –  
It popped out on its own.

"_Kanda-kun, I'm very sorry for taking this long to call you."  
_"Che. What did Marie say?"  
_"He confirmed it. . . . And it's level two now."  
_". . ."

Komui didn't have to say anything else, because he was sure Kanda knew what he meant.

"_Kanda?"  
_"That freaking idiot had to go and let himself be killed after whoever it was, huh. Lavi, you are one _baka usagi."_  
"_Kanda, I'm going to let you go now, okay? We're still trying to figure things out. . . What to do now, other things. . . ."_

Kanda nearly tore his hair out.

"Well, _I _know what we need to do! Send an Exorcist after it! If you won't, I'll go!"  
_"But, Kanda-kun, your mission –"  
_"I don't care about my mission! If that's Baka usagi. . . ."  
_"I hate to remind you, but it is."  
_". . . I'm hanging up."

There was a quiet click and Kanda angrily stuffed his golem back into his knapsack.

_That idiot. Does he have no brain? The Earl is our enemy, for Heaven's sake!_

Who would he turn himself into an Akuma for. . . ?  
Not Bookman. And the old man is still alive, so. . . .  
Someone from his past? No.  
. . . .Moyashi.

"What am I thinking? Allen wouldn't get killed that easily."

He made a face at the thought of his precious pseudo-albino Moyashi-chan killed.  
How exactly would that happen?

_Well, Kanda, plenty of ways. There's food poisoning, you know.  
And he was always eating. . . . If it was food poisoning. . . ._

Kanda shook his head and made a face at himself.

_But who would try to poison him?  
Lulu Bell might.  
She's still holding a grudge because we nearly destroyed the Akuma Egg._

Whoever did it, Kanda decided, would suffer a slow, painful death.  
And he'd find the person, whoever it was, even if he had to crossdress.

**A/N: Hi-hi! I'm cutting the chappie off here for now-da.  
I know, I'm annoying. Hey, maybe in the next chapter you'll get to see Kanda crossdressing! But, lyk, I'm not giving it to you if you don't review. –sticks out tongue- Oh yeah, I had… an idea earlier…  
I don't know how exactly Lavi-and-Allen as an Akuma should look.  
And-lyk-they're not Level 1 no more. They're Level 2. I thought since Lavi is always called 'Baka Usagi' by Kanda, they should have bunny ears. Then I thought 'well, what else?'. So I wantz your ideas about how they should look. And if I don't get any, forget ever seeing them as an Akuma. –sticks out tongue again- And, lyk, I'm totally serious.**


	6. Chapter 5

Exorcist Akuma – Ch 5

Written By: Me. Annika.  
Disclaimer: Okay, a disclaimer is something people see almost every day on a fanfiction. It's not as interesting as a unicorn wearing a rainbow, dancing around and farting out little poofy fishes. It won't take away your breath. So I won't bother this time.

A/N: Just read and review, dudes! :4 Oh, and there's an (actually two, but one is only mentioned. EH. You'll see.) OC here. Not mine. My friend's OC. Don't hate him coz he's awesome.

It was the morning after Kanda had talked to Komui about the Akuma.  
He was sitting in his hotel room, plotting against Komui because said scientist wouldn't let him anywhere near Australia.

'I've still got to plan a few things, Kanda-kun.'

That was his 'excuse', as Kanda had called it.  
But since he'd threatened to take Mugen away for a month if Kanda snuck away, the bluette samurai had been forced to stay in the crappy little hotel room, with nothing to do.

"Sie Kanda*? Sie Kanda! Hey, Yu! Ist du here*!? Or somewhere else?"

Kanda looked up to see the grinning face of Kai Smith, his German friend.  
He waved him away and turned back to the window.

"Shut up. I'm plotting something."  
"Yu-kätzchen*, that's mean."  
"Don't call me that, whatever it means."  
"It means cat, Yu-kätzchen."  
"Che. What are you here for?"  
"I heard you're hunting that red haired friend of yours."  
". . . .Where'd you hear that?"  
"Not telling."

Kai's grin widened and he kicked the door shut.

"I've met him before, when you were here with him and the little one."  
"Che. Kai, what do you want? I'm not exactly thrilled seeing you again."  
"You're trying to find him, right?! If you go to Australia, you could go to a place he'd be likely to be at, ja*."

Kanda examined the idea for a few minutes.

"Well, yeah. That's a good idea. Thing is, where could I find him?"  
"At a hotel, dummkopff*."  
"You - !"

Kanda was about to shred said German boy to Kai-dust, but Kai hopped out of the way and held his hands up.

"Sorry, Yu-kätzchen. Oh yeah, I also heard he's into. . . . Older women."  
"What does that have to do with anything?!"  
"That's the best part of it all, Yu-kätzchen!"

Kai picked Kanda's hands up and squeezed them hard, eyes sparkling.

"You will dress up as a stunning Japanese beauty and stalk him! Then do whatever you need to do!"

"A-ah. . . ? Was*? Bad idea?"  
"You expect me to dress as a woman and follow that idiot around? You can just do die in a hole!"  
"Sorry, but I thought it'd be a good idea, Yu-kätzchen."  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"  
"No~."

Kanda pulled his hands out of Kai's grip and turned his back to him, irritated.  
There was no way in Heaven, Hell, Earth or the whole universe he would do that.  
Or was there?  
It was a pretty good idea, now that he thought about it.  
He was shaken out of his thoughts by Kai.

"So, Yu, have you thought about it? Are you gonna do it?"  
"Che. No."  
"Awww. Why?"  
"Because there is no way I'll do any such thing."  
"Kätzchen is just afraid he'll get made fun of~."  
"No, I'm not! Now, will you leave me alone?!"  
"No~."

Kai giggled and sat down in the middle of the room.

"Never."  
"Che. I'm leaving. You are not helping me in any way."  
"Be that way, Yu!"

Kanda tossed his ponytail over his shoulder and walked out the door with a 'hmf'.  
A childish giggle cut through the room when Kanda was gone, and Kai, or Erik, because that's who it really was, peeked out the window to watch the samurai make his way down the street.

"Oh, this will be the best game ever. Ever. I'm really glad Sen'nen Ko let me do this~."

He giggled again and pushed his maroon bangs out of his eyes.

"Kanda Yu, crossdressing. This is the best day of my life. Ever."

**A/N: Guten tag. -3- I'm ending the chapter right here coz like I'm not sure what else to write… Crossdressing Kanda. /bricked  
I'm not a fangirl of him, but I'll say it'll probably look awesome on him, whatever I decide to but on him. I still wanna put bunny ears on Lavi-and-Allen-as-an-Akuma though. xD Give me more ideas? Please?  
Anyway, there were some German words in this chappie~. (Thanks to Gil for helping me translate! Ơ.ơ) If you find mistakes, please tell me.  
Here are the meanings coz I'm bored…  
Sie – Mister/sir  
Ist du here – Is you here?  
Kätzchen – kitty  
Ja – Yes  
****Dummkopff**** – idiot  
Was - What  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Exorcist Akuma – Ch 6

Written By: Me. Annika.  
Disclaimer: Okay, a disclaimer is something people see almost every day on a fanfiction. It's not as interesting as a unicorn wearing a rainbow, dancing around and farting out little poofy fishes. It won't take away your breath. So I won't bother this time.

A/N: -dies of shame- WAH! I meant for this to be really really angsty and drama-y and everything but it's turning into a humor fic! I'm not happy with this at all… So to make up for it I'm writing a bit of Allen-and-Lavi-as-an-Akuma in this chapter! HELP ME WITH THEIR APPEARANCE! And their attacks. I was talking with my friend and we decided one of the attacks should be named _Card Spear. _Name tells all. Please, like, I need help with this. –.–

Kanda slammed the hotel door shut after him and tossed a brown paper bag on his bed.  
Erik, who'd transformed back into Kai, looked up at Kanda from the floor.

"Welcome back, Yu. Hey, what'd you get?"  
"Why are you still here? And I'm not telling you anything."

Erik pouted at him and crossed his arms.

"I wanna see!"  
"No."  
"Please!"  
"No."  
"Yu!"  
"NO. Now go get lost somewhere."  
". . . .After you show me."

Kanda sighed and reached for Mugen, but Erik snatched said katana away before Kanda could do any harm to him.

"Show me."

Kanda scowled.

"No."  
"I'm not leaving until you do."  
"NO! NO means no!"

Erik scowled back.

"Let me see them. . . ."  
"Are you leaving –"  
"I said I would, ja?"  
"Fine."

Kanda tossed the bag at him and Erik caught it, then peered inside.  
He bit his lip to stop from laughing, and a light pink dusted Kanda's cheeks.

"You actually followed my suggestion! Hee~. Now all you need to do is go to Australia~."  
"W-Will you leave now?"  
"Bye, Kanda! Have fun crossdressing!"

Erik, true to his word, giggled and hopped out the door, leaving Kanda alone with the pink kimono he'd gotten earlier.

_Ano gaki!*_

A scream shook him out of his thoughts.  
He grabbed Mugen and ran downstairs, pushing his way past people.  
A loud crash was heard, and cracks appeared in the left-side wall.

". . . Akuma?"

Kanda unsheathed Mugen and stabbed his way through said wall, ending up in the cafeteria.  
He was shocked at the scene before him.  
There were clothes lying around, full of the gray dust that was so familiar, and almost every piece of furniture was broken.  
In the midst of all that, though, was the redhead known as Lavi Bookman Junior.

"Lavi?!"  
"Hmm? Oh, Yu-chan, sa!"

Said other turned to look at Kanda, grinning.  
Kanda half-sheathed Mugen and frowned.

"Something's off."

Lavi's grin widened, and he stepped closer.

"Yes. . . . Something _is _off."

**A/N: Hiii~. Am I annoying for stopping it here?! AM I? Well, I thought I should pause it a bit, coz I want this to go over 10 chapters. Heh, joo~.  
So review, and tell me how Ali should look, da! Coz really, my brain is dead, and Feliks won't let me in on his secrets. Ze baztahd.  
Oh joo, and 'ano gaki' means 'that brat'.  
Panda's out; she needs to go write some Gauken Hetalia!**


	8. Chapter 7

Exorcist Akuma – Ch 7

Written By: Me. Annika.  
Disclaimer: No one reads them, anyway. I still don't own D.G-M.

A/N: -w- Hi~~! Ann~ika is ba~ck! Well, now that that's done, I wanna thank MercenaryCrime for her (His?) suggestions on Ali's Akuma form~.  
-bows and gives another cake-  
And no, no one else gets a cake… Just cupcakes.  
-tosses cupcakes to everyone else- Anyway, read the story, da?

"Your face is off, Yu-chan, sa!"

Lavi laughed and made a silly face at Kanda.  
Kanda growled an annoyed response at him and half-unsheathed Mugen, forgetting at that moment what Komui had said.

"Why did you suddenly disappear somewhere and lose all contact with everyone, you big freaking idiot? We were all worried!"  
"Yu-chan… Yu-chan was worried about me…"  
"Che."

Kanda snorted and turned around.

"I didn't mean it in that way."

A strange laugh – that was definitely not Lavi's usual laugh – startled said bluette, and he turned around.  
Then he remembered; Lavi was an Akuma now.  
He stared for a minute, slightly unbelieving.  
Kanda never thought he'd see Lavi like this: black and blood red, like a Checker board, made him look very strange.  
There were rabbit ears on his head, though, and it looked even weirder.  
A familiar scar on Lavi's – the Akuma's – he didn't know _what_ to call it/him anymore – 'face' screamed 'weird' again.

"Lavi, don't tell me it was Moyashi?"  
_"Why are you asking? And yes, it was Allen."  
_"Wha- ?!"  
_"Are you startled, Yu-chan?"_

_Kuso. How could I forget?_

"Mugen: Hatsudo!"  
_"No, I'm not gonna fight you. Yet. So sheath Mugen, Kanda, please, 'coz I've got another mission."  
_"No, you can't just pop up here and tell me –"  
_"Can, and did."_

Kanda stared again as the rabbit-like Akuma turned and began walked through the many holes in the wall.

_This is not possible…  
No, it can't be.  
Lavi knows better._

"Or does he?"

The bluette was left to wonder alone.  
He hoped, though, that there'd be someone to answer him.

**A/N: I hope I did I good job describing Ali! …yeah, my brain's dead, so forgive me if I didn't? Maybe I need a beta reader for these things, yeah.  
Next chappie Kanda (and all readers, regardless of whether you review or not. -.-) find out how Allen died. So please review. I've only got a faint idea, coz (T.T) I've got Writer's Block again, suddenly, and my computer is being horrible to me so I can't do much… And then there's school; being the b...h it usually is. Please review, it'll mean a lot.  
Panda's out!**


	9. Chapter 8

Exorcist Akuma – Ch 8

Written By: Feliks A. (This chapter only.)  
Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters.

A/N: Witaj! Anni-chan is tired today, so I took over writing for her. Our writing styles are way different, so please forgive the different format and all?  
Domo.

"Why'd you call me back?!" Kanda stomped his foot and turned to look at golden-eyed Chinese man sitting before him.  
"There's nothing you or anyone can do now, Kanda, that's why."  
"I could've -!" "Kanda." Komui stood up and gave him one of his rare glares.

"I've called you back, so listen to me! Bookman was asking at the Inn Allen stayed at last. The cook said someone brought lunch for him, and she just gave it to Allen when he came back."

The bluette samurai glared at Komui. "And?"

"A few minutes after he'd finished, he went to bed. Lavi went to check up on him; remember we sent him? That's probably when he found that…. Allen was… dead."  
"Continue?" Kanda flinched a little when Komui said 'dead'; he didn't like that idea, but there wasn't anything he could do.

"Well, Bookman said the food was poisoned. Also, he said that the person who did that must've knew him well." Kanda was slightly surprised.

"Why?" Komui adjusted his glasses. "Because he can't be killed that easily, Kanda-kun."

"….True. Wait, you said the person must've knew Allen well?" "Yes. Why?"

Kanda frowned slightly. "It could've been Lavi." "He was still on his way when that happened, Kanda-kun."

"….Well…. Well, he could've –" "Kanda-kun, it wasn't Lavi."

Kanda 'che'd' and folded his arms tighter.

"I'm gonna get going." "Take care, Kanda-kun."

Komui nodded slightly at him as he left, slamming the door behind him.

"Darn you, Moyashi. If only you didn't have such an appetite…"

Oh well, there was nothing he could do about that now; he told himself.  
No one was walking around the halls, not even the Finders that busied themselves around said place.

He was growing very bored, since he had no missions at the moment, and wasn't allowed to go back to Australia.

_I'm going to talk to Komui, that bastard._

He 'che'd' and went back to Komui's office, complained about being bored and received a whack on the head from Lenalee, who suddenly walked in.

"Kanda-kun, what do you want...?" Komui sighed and looked at him tiredly over his glasses.

"I want to go somewhere…" "Like where?" "….I'm gonna go to the inn Allen was at."  
Komui sighed again.

"If you want… But bring Mugen as if you're going on a mission."

Kanda 'che'd'. "Fine. I'm going."

"Good luck."

And he was off. He thought he'd be going to the inn, but in reality, he was heading straight into trouble.

**A/N: So, how'd you like? =grin grin= It wasn't much, but at least you know how he died now. In the next chapter you'll find out who poisoned his food. NO, it wasn't Lavi! Review please!**


End file.
